Un weekend explosif
by Ishandra
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Elfman et Evergreen décident de partir pour un weekend en amoureux et que leur fille se retrouve sous la garde des Raijinshuu... (Basé sur le défi des mots)


« SEPT ! C'est le nombre de fois que je te l'ai déjà répété ! » S'exclama Evergreen excédée par le comportement puéril de son mari. De plus, elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder le volume au plus bas étant donné qu'une petite fille de quatre ans dormait à l'étage au-dessus.

La mage au regard particulier soupira légèrement, elle était éreintée de voir que cette discussion revenait inlassablement. Elle voulait encore ajouter un commentaire désagréable mais elle fut coupée par la sensation de bras musclés entourant sa taille et des lèvres brûlantes touchant ce petit point sensible qu'elle avait au creux du cou. Dès lors, il semblait que les résolutions et la volonté d'Evergreen fondaient comme neige au soleil.

« Elfman ! Non, non… Oublie… » Haleta-t-elle tout en repoussant son mari pour des revendications plus terre à terre. Seulement, sa tentative pour l'arrêter se couronna par un échec puisque le mage transformiste la colla contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Ever, comprends moi… » Murmura celui-ci, tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de son interlocutrice. Il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser mais son geste fut arrêté par le son d'un reniflement. Il tourna la tête pour voir une petite présence se trouvant à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux rougis.

En effet, sa fille se frottait les yeux d'une main pour cacher les larmes qui avaient coulés et de l'autre elle tenait une petite vache en peluche.

Evergreen quitta l'étreinte d'Elfman pour rejoindre son enfant. La jeune femme s'était mise au même niveau que la petite.

« Rosalie, que fais-tu encore debout ? Tu sais bien que tu devrais déjà dormir à cette heure-ci »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar…avec une mésante madame au corne qui me voulait du mal » la petite aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux de la même couleur tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se remettre à pleurer car elle voulait se montrer courageuse comme sa maman.

La fée prit sa fille dans ses bras et la porta « Aller, je vais te remettre dans ton lit, ma princesse, tout va bien se passer ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Papa et moi on est là pour te protéger. Margaux est aussi là pour t'accompagner et pour te défendre. » Elle fit un petit geste de la tête pour montrer la vache en peluche que tenait l'enfant dans ses petites mains.

Elfman s'était retiré, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment mère-fille. Il était déjà monté à l'étage et il s'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Le mage de take over repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa compagne. Il concevait très bien que sa femme ne voulait pas laisser sa petite Rosalie seul et que celle-ci avait besoin de ses parents. Cependant il se sentait bien mal, il n'avait plus passé un seul weekend tranquille en amoureux depuis la naissance de sa petite nuisance préféré. L'homme de la maison soupira et se laissa glisser sous les couvertures, tout en ruminant sur cette histoire.

De son côté Evergreen avait remis Rosalie dans son lit, elle l'avait bordée tout en la rassurant. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et annonça à Margaux « Prend soin de Rosa, elle a besoin de toi ». L'enfant se mit à rire et referma ses yeux. La fée quitta la chambre et elle éteignit la lumière.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit, elle se posta devant le miroir et elle fut surprise par son reflet. Devant elle se trouvait une femme le visage fatigué, ayant perdu sa fraîcheur que lui offrait sa jeunesse. Evergreen repensa à cette douce époque, où elle était courtisée par de nombreux hommes, qu'elle partait en mission avec ses coéquipiers. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir un sourire rêveur à penser à cette douce époque, où elle était aussi libre que l'air. Elle se souvenait encore de son premier combat contre Elfman lors de la bataille de Fairy tail. Le premier coup qu'elle lui avait assené avait envoyé la bête dans une boutique fleur. Elle frémit au doux souvenir des pétales de roses tourbillonnant autour d'elle et de leur odeur. Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à ce moment-là. « _J'adore les fleurs et tout particulièrement les roses, elles me vont si bien au teint. Tu ne trouves pas !_ » . C'est de cette « première » rencontre entre elle et Elfman que vient le prénom de sa fille. Certes ce souvenir n'était pas censé être positif car à cette époque elle faisait le mal, pourtant c'était aussi à ce moment-là que tout commença entre elle et la bête qui lui servait de mari...

Rosalie, elle, est le fruit de cette relation et Ever est incapable de décrire tout l'amour qu'elle porte pour sa fille. Cependant il fallait admettre que depuis la naissance de son enfant, la mage au regard particulier n'avait plus eu un moment à elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été tentée à plusieurs reprises d'accepter l'offre d'Elfman mais sa conscience la rattrapait à chaque fois, lui dictant de répondre à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Un certain temps passa avant qu'Evergreen rejoigne son époux. Elle s'était installée au bord du lit tout en tournant le dos à son homme. Elfman, quant à lui, se rapprocha d'elle, et souffla amoureusement dans l'oreille de son interlocutrice « promet-moi que tu y réfléchiras ». Comme réponse il reçut un coup de coude agressif dans le torse. Cela n'empêcha pas aux mains du take over de se faire plus entreprenante. Sa compagne se tourna pour lui faire face, et au regard que celle-ci lui lançait, Elfman retira ses mains comme si il venait de se brûler en touchant les courbes tentatrices de sa femme.

« Écoute-moi bien, n'essaye même pas.» Dit-elle en grinçant des dents « Il n'y a pas de bouton off chez toi ! »

Elfman prit un air faussement outré « Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins. »

Evergreen grogna étouffant des jurons dans le processus, son mari était intenable. Des fois elle se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui la fatiguait plus que sa fille de quatre ans. En réalité, celui qui était censé se comporter comme un homme, avait plutôt tendance à prendre les airs d'un petit garçon capricieux.

La fée tourna à nouveau son attention vers son interlocuteur cependant elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. En effet la porte de la chambre était légèrement entrouverte, et une silhouette se dessinait grâce à la faible lumière venant du couloir.

« Rosalie ? » demanda Ever, celle-ci entendit un faible « oui » venant de l'enfant. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais bien que maman n'aime pas quand tu viens dans sa chambre »

« Notre chambre ! » rattrapa Elfman.

Evergreen leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention vers sa fille. La petite se rapprocha du lit, du côté de sa maman.

« Ze n'arrive pas à dormir… Est-ce que…Ze peut dormir près de vous ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça légèrement « Mais tu connais bien les règles Rose. » La petite fit un sourire en signe qu'elle avait compris, elle escalada le lit, et elle se cala dans les bras de sa maman tout en gardant sa peluche dans ses petites mains.

La fée tourna à nouveau le dos à son homme, elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de la petite présence qui se trouvait dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

Elfman resta encore un long moment réveillé, il aimait regarder ses deux princesses endormies, il les aimait tellement. Il était fier d'être le père de Rosalie. Grâce à elle et à Ever, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épanoui.

Le mage de Take over prononça d'un ton rêveur « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous… »

« Tais-toi et dors ! » Répondit Evergreen à moitié endormie. L'homme de la famille resta stupéfait avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin,

Evergreen fut réveillée par les quelques rayons du soleil filtrés par les rideaux. Elle se tourna, se retrouvant donc sur le dos. Elle étendit son bras pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Elle constata que sa petite chérie n'était plus là non plus… La jeune femme se leva et descendit les escaliers, elle fut guidée directement dans la cuisine par la douce odeur d'un petit déjeuner tout frais fait maison. Elle resta au pas de la porte, attendrie par le spectacle qui se présentait devant elle.

« Mais papa… » S'exclama Rosalie « ze suis assez grande pour couper mes pancakes toute cheuleuh » elle lança un regard, à son père, qui faisait drôlement penser à la fée possédant les pouvoirs de la gorgone « Z'ai quatre ans et ze suis une grande fille » termina-t-elle tout en montrant quatre doigts devant les yeux de son père.

Elfman la regarda incrédule « Très bien Rose, je te laisse faire » répondit-il légèrement vexé de ne pas pouvoir aider sa fille. Elle grandissait bien trop vite et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui glissait entre les doigts. « Laisse-moi alors au moins mettre le sirop »

La petite fille acquiesça et regarda son père faire. Une fois qu'il eut terminé Rosalie essaya tant bien que mal de couper sa nourriture, mais elle peinait à y arriver.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que papa t'aide à couper. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas en mettre plein la table » Prononça Evergreen en rentrant dans la cuisine. Elle déposa un petit bisou sur le front de sa petite princesse, qui cria un « Maman » plein d'entrain. La fée termina sa routine du matin en embrassant tendrement le mage de Take over.

Après avoir accepté l'étreinte de son épouse, Elfman partit à la rescousse de sa fille en coupant les pancakes pour elle. « Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois » encouragea-t-il.

Ensuite, il s'installa du côté gauche de Rosalie et tourna son attention vers sa compagne « Tu sembles avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil » dit-il en souriant.

Evergreen ne répondit pas mais fit juste un simple geste de la tête pour approuver les paroles de son mari, trop occupée à se servir quelques pancakes… Elle n'était pas une gourmande surtout qu'elle appréciait manger équilibré, mais quand il était question de ces délicieuses sortes de crêpes faites par Elfman, la tentation était bien trop forte. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas résister. Ce qui ne l'avantageait pas vraiment étant donné que le mage de take over utilisait cette faiblesse contre elle. Exemple type : lors d'une dispute, afin de se faire pardonner plus facilement il suffisait qu'il cuisine ces quelques douceurs pour qu'Evergreen l'excuse. Le saligaud !

« Mmmh Papa fait les meilleurs pancakes ! » s'exclama Rosalie avant de fourrer le morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Un rire cristallin quitta les lèvres de la fée « En effet ma chérie. » Elle regarda son mari, qui arborait un regard fier et satisfait. Elle était convaincue que dans la tête de celui-ci, il devait se féliciter en disant que c'était ça être un homme un vrai. Elle était bien contente qu'il le garde pour lui, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille prenne les mauvaises habitudes de son père. D'ailleurs depuis la naissance de la petite, celui-ci avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas prononcer son typique: « ça c'est un homme ».

Le petit déjeuner se déroula et se termina dans la bonne humeur. Evergreen avait demandé à sa princesse ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. La petite Rosalie expliqua qu'elle comptait faire une grande promenade dans le parc de Magnolia et puis faire un tour dans la ville avec son papa. Une fois que l'enfant eut fini son exposé, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Après tout elle sait se changer toute seule elle a tout de même quatre ans !

La fée et le mage de take over se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul dans la cuisine, ils s'étaient tous deux attelé à la corvée vaisselle. Il travaillait calmement jusqu'à ce qu'Evergreen décide de briser ce silence pesant.

« J'ai réfléchi... » Elle prit une pause avant de continuer « J'accepterais seulement ton weekend en amoureux à condition que tu m'expliques toutes les formalités que tu comptes faire y compris du qui va se charger de Rosalie durant notre absence ! » Elle regarda son mari sérieusement « il est strictement hors de question que je laisse ma princesse aux mains d'un ou d'une inconnue ! Et si nous partons c'est ce weekend. »

« À t'entendre on dirait que de passer du temps seul avec moi c'est une plaie ! » répondit Elfman au quart de tour.

La mage au pouvoir de la gorgonne soupira tout en levant les yeux « Ne commence pas veux-tu ? »

« Bon très bien » répondit l'homme de la famille. « Cela tombe bien que tu veuilles y aller ce weekend, il y avait une offre spécial. Un voyage pour deux dans la ville de Bégognia, deux nuits dans un hôtel luxueux. » Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder son interlocutrice qui ne semblait pas broncher. « On partirait le vendredi après-midi et nous reviendrions le dimanche dans la journée » Elfman attendit une réponse mais aucune réaction ne vint « En ce qui concerne la garde de Rosalie, je voulais la confier à Nee-chan et Lisanna mais malheureusement elles sont partis pour une mission et elles ne reviendront pas avant fin de la semaine prochaine. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait confier notre princesse des fées à tes coéquipiers. »

« Qui te dis que les Raijinshuu ne vont pas partir en mission ? Et puis ils ont d'autres chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une enfant » Evergreen mit ses mains sur ses hanches peu convaincue par les dire de son interlocuteur. « De plus ils n'accepteront jamais si tu leur demandes ! »

Elfman la regarda mal à l'aise, il se frotta le dos de la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante « hé bien…c'est que je comptais sur toi pour le faire. »

Evergreen grommela à la remarque de celui-ci, elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir au mieux sa colère. C'était encore elle qui devait faire tout le boulot. Cet homme avait vraiment l'art de la mettre en rogne

« Et puis tes amis s'occuperont bien de Rosalie, regarde quelle femme extraordinaire, courageuse et forte ils ont fait de toi » renchérit le blanc.

« Hm… » La fée tourna le dos à celui-ci en guise de réponse. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que son compagnon tenta une approche qui lui était propre. Celui-ci avait déposé un doux baiser sur l'épaule exposée de la mage au regard particulier. Elle se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés « Très bien ! Cependant ne me prend pas pour une idiote la carte compliment ne fonctionne pas. » Sur ces quelques mots, elle quitta la cuisine pour monter dans la chambre conjugal.

« Bien sûr » murmura Elfman d'un ton ironique. Un sourire éclaira son visage, il était véritablement satisfait de cette discussion. Il s'en était sorti indemne, il commençait à être doué. « Mon vieux t'es un homme un vrai ! » conclu-t-il en se complimentant.

Evergreen s'était donc préparée pour aller à la guilde, dans le processus elle avait dû aider Rosalie à mettre ses vêtements convenablement. La petite n'avait pas réussi à fermer sa salopette bleue à cause du fait qu'elle l'avait mise à l'envers. La fée avait aussi attaché les cheveux de sa fille en deux simples couettes.

Elfman attendait patiemment dans le salon que les femmes de la maison descendent afin qu'ils puissent quitter la demeure en famille. En effet, pour certaine personne ce détail semblerait dérisoire mais pour le mage de Take over cela avait son importance. Etant donné, à ses yeux le cercle familial était une chose crucial.

Justement, celui-ci était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette des deux êtres qui le rendaient tellement fier. Ce n'est que quand Rosalie sauta dans les bras de son père qu'il réagit. « Oh vous voilà » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler ses chéries. « Je vois que la mère et la fille ont décidé d'éblouir tout le monde avec leur beauté éclatante. »

La petite fille se mit à rigoler par le comportement de son père tandis qu'Evergreen leva les yeux au ciel pour la Xème fois ce matin. Elle marmonna à nouveau la phrase qu'elle avait dite plus tôt à Elfman « La carte des compliments ne fonctionne pas. »

Sur ces belles paroles, enfin belle c'est un grand mot. Les Strauss quittèrent leur domicile ensemble. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au niveau du parc, étant donné qu'Evergreen devait aller à la guilde pour avoir une discussion avec ses très chers coéquipiers. Il ne lui fallut pas trop de temps pour arriver à Fairy Tail. Une fois rentrée dans le bâtiment, elle se dirigea sans regarder vers la table où se trouvait les Raijinshuu. À peine arriver près des trois hommes qu'elle entendit déjà un commentaire acerbe venant du marionnettiste.

« Hé bien la vie de famille te tient bien occupée, cela fait une éternité que l'on ne t'a pas vu »

Faux, étant donné qu'ils essayaient de se voir tous les jours. Voir ? Pas tout à fait… Fried, Bixlow et Laxus s'invitaient chez Evergreen pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais aussi pour voir la petite Rosalie. Certes, ils étaient nul pour s'occuper d'un enfant mais juste pour jouer avec, ça allait. La fée repensait encore aux paroles qu'Elfman lui avait dit au matin : « _Tes_ _amis_ _s'occuperont bien de Rosalie, regarde quelle femme extraordinaire, courageuse et forte ils ont fait de toi_ ». Foutaise, elle n'avait pas quatre ans quand elle avait rejoint cette équipe. Bon il est vrai qu'elle était devenue forte, courageuse et indépendante grâce à eux. Cependant elle n'avait pas eu le choix avec un chef tels que Laxus, la faiblesse ne pouvait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire.

En y repensant, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de laisser sa princesse aux mains de ses coéquipiers ? D'un autre côté, avec eux Rosalie serait en sécurité. Etant donné qu'ils avaient toujours été surprotecteurs avec elle. Et puis il fallait tout de même admettre que sa fille était sa copie conforme. Comment ne pas résister à une tête comme celle-ci.

Finalement, revenue à la réalité, Evergreen ignora la remarque du marionnettiste et se concentra sur ce qu'elle comptait dire.

« Voilà, j'aimerais vous demandez un service » aucune réponse de leur part, bon signe « Elfman a insisté pour que lui et moi partions prendre des vacances ce weekend. Ce qui veut dire que Rosalie se trouvera seul… Est-ce que vous voudriez bien en prendre soin durant ces trois jours ? » Elle s'empressa tout de même vite d'ajouter « Je souhaite préciser que j'étais contre cette idée.»

« Vraiment Elfman a insisté et tu n'as montré aucun intérêt ? » questionna Fried suspicieux « La chance de pouvoir te reposer après toutes ces années… J'ai du mal à croire. »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » s'exclama l'intéressée.

« Je te taquine. Enfin pour moi il n'y a pas de soucis, on ne comptait toute façon rien faire cette semaine. Toutes les missions intéressantes sont parties. » Termina le mage de rune.

« Ouais, Ever ! Rosalie va bien s'amuser avec nous, mes bébés et moi ont va bien l'occuper. Et puis, après tout je suis son tonton préféré ! » S'exclama Bixlow fier de lui.

« Arrête tes inepties Bix' tu vois bien que c'est moi qu'elle préfère » argua Fried « Et puis si ce n'est pas moi qu'elle préfère, je suis sûr que Laxus est son tonton préféré ! Après tout elle lui voue une admiration sans pareil comme sa mère et comme moi » prononça-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant le Dragon slayer de foudre.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée d'Evergreen, il avait été extrêmement silencieux et la mage au regard particulier s'en était inquiétée. Finalement il leva les yeux afin de croiser le regard avec sa coéquipière. Il ne dit rien, mais la jeune femme remarqua le faible sourire et le hochement de tête discret de son chef. En signe de remerciement elle lui fit un câlin et un bisou sur le front comme à un enfant.

« HEY ! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres hommes avant eux aussi de recevoir un bisou sur la joue.

La fée resta alors la plus grosse partie de la journée à la guilde avec ses coéquipiers pour discuter des nombreux détails à régler mais aussi pour parler de choses et d'autres. Ce n'est que fin d'après-midi que celle-ci les laissa afin de rejoindre Elfman et Rosalie qui avaient sûrement passé toute la journée en ville.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Laxus fit remarquer que la dernière fois qu'Evergreen avait montré une aussi grande affection à leur égard en leur offrant un bisou sur la joue ou le front. C'était le matin, où elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

* * *

 **Afin de me faire pardonner de mon manque d'activité voici un extrait d'un OS sur lequel je travaille aussi. En fait cette histoire est née car j'ai un défi à relevé c'est inclure une dizaine de mots qui n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Les mots soulignés dans l'histoire sont ceux que je devais inclure. Voici donc les autres: Robe - Casserole - Drapeau - Trou - Ballon - Magie - Art - Explosion - Ennemi - Lune. Voilà sachez que cette une histoire qui se jouera en deux temps d'un côté on verra le weekend d'Elfman et Evergreen et de l'autre on verra le Weekend de Rosalie et les Raijinshuu. Et je peux vous dire que les garçons vont en souffrir.**

 **J'espère que ce petit extrait vous fera plaisir :D De nouveau laissez un avis dans la boîte juste ci-dessous. Merci d'avance *Q***


End file.
